


Just the Way I Like It

by Mugglemama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Public Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugglemama/pseuds/Mugglemama
Summary: Hermione is late to meet Ron for a Hogsmeade visit, and he's not too happy about it.  Written for the prompt "fantasy" and featuring an appearance by Dom!Ron.





	Just the Way I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the prompt: fantasy

 

“Hermione, there you are!  You weren’t at breakfast, I got worried.”  Ginny Weasley exclaimed as approached Hermione’s favorite study table in the library.

 

“Oh, hi Ginny!”  Hermione looked up from her parchment, “I was in a hurry to get to the library so I ate early.  I had an inspiration for my Ancient Runes assignment and couldn’t wait to get started!”

 

“Well, good for you, I guess.”  Just like her brother, Ginny couldn’t understand Hermione’s obsession with schoolwork.  “Just don’t forget about Hogsmeade today.  I am not dealing with Ron if you don’t show up.”

 

“Honestly!” Hermione sighed.  “We can’t leave for over an hour, so I really should be getting back to work ...”  Hermione looked over her work anxiously.

 

“Fine.  Want me to come back for you?”

 

“No, that’s not necessary.  I’ll meet you and the boys down by the gates.”

 

“Okay, see you then!”  Ginny left the library shaking her head, obviously concerned Hermione would get lost in her work.

 

Hermione turned back to her tomes and indeed lost herself in their pages.  Sometime later she closed the last of her books with a flourish.  Glancing at her watch she noted, “Perfect!”  She took out a fresh sheet of parchment, sighing as she relished the scent, and began to write.  She became so absorbed in her task that she failed to notice the large figure approaching behind her.

 

“What have we got here?” a deep voice whispered in her ear as two large hands appeared at her sides on the table.

 

“Ahhhh!” Hermione squealed with a jump.  “Ron, you prat!  Don’t scare me like that!” she admonished, recognizing the familiar hands in front of her. 

 

Ron chuckled as he began kissing along her neck.  “Sorry luv, but I had to come see what was keeping you.”  He engulfed her in his arms and kissed her ear.  Looking over her shoulder, he reached for her parchment.  “Is this what was more important than meeting your boyfriend?” he asked.

 

Before Hermione could protest Ron had grabbed the parchment and begun reading it.  He suddenly stood up straight, his teasing mood darkening considerably.  Taking a step back he said, “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

“Ron --” Hermione tried to interject.

 

“Fucking kidding me.” He repeated, his voice growing quieter but harder. “ _Dearest Viktor_ ,” he read mockingly, “ _I was so excited to receive your latest letter ..._ ”  He crumbled the parchment and threw it aside.  “You kept me waiting for almost an hour while you were sitting here writing to fucking Viktor Krum!”

 

“Waiting?  Wh-what? No ... you’re early!”  Hermione tried to defend herself.  Glancing at her watch she exclaimed, “My watch ... it ... it must have stopped.”

 

“I don’t care!  You were too busy writing to your ‘dearest’ Vicky that you forgot all about me.”

 

Gathering her books she quickly headed for the stacks, “Just let me put these back and we can go.  We’ll have less time, but that doesn’t matter much.”

 

“Doesn’t matter?” Ron asked incredulously, blocking her path as she tried to return to the table.

 

“Really Ron, you are blowing this whole situation out of proportion.”  She turned in a huff, going deeper into the stacks.

 

“Don’t turn your back on me Hermione!” Ron growled as he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

 

“I’m sorry I was late but it’s just a letter Ron.  You are being ridiculous.”  Hermione struggled to release herself from Ron’s grip.  “Now let me go.”

 

“No.”  Ron pressed Hermione back up against the nearest bookshelf, he grasped both her small hands in one of his and held them over her head.  “Tell me Hermione, are your letters to Vicky anything like your letters to me?”  He whispered into her ear, his voice gruff and husky and undeniably sexy.

 

She turned her face away from his, refusing to answer, not trusting her voice.

 

“Tell me Hermione,” he continued.  “Do you write Viktor and tell him how you dream of his hands on you?”  Ron ran his free hand over her neck and collarbone then lower, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.  His touch was gentle, in contrast to his rough voice.  “Do you tell him how much you miss his mouth on you?”  Ron ran his tongue from her neck to her ear, where he sucked her lobe into his mouth before nibbling lightly.

 

Hermione’s body shivered in response and she could only whimper as she shook her head in the negative.

 

“Do you write to him about how much you miss his mouth on your tits - ” Ron reached for her breast and tweaked her nipple, “- on your pretty little fanny?”  His hand forcefully cupped her mound through her skirt, rubbing roughly.

 

“N-no,” she managed to choke out.

 

“Tell him how much you miss his cock in your mouth ... miss it filling your pussy?”  He ground his raging erection into her hip as he spoke, his hand still rubbing between her legs.

 

“No!” she replied more forcefully than before.

 

“No?  Why not Hermione?  Why don’t you write such things to ‘dearest’ Viktor?” He pressed his body even harder into hers.  With his voice barely a whisper, he said into her ear, “Tell me why not Hermione.”

 

“B-because he ... he never ...” Hermione had trouble forming words as Ron continued to grind against her, his hand snaking under her skirt and into her knickers.

 

“He never what, Hermione?”

 

“He ... he never touched me ... like that, like you do.”  She finally answered, her body quickly turning into gelatin as she began to ride his hand.

 

“That’s right - he never did - and he never will.  Why is that Hermione?  Why can’t Viktor - or any other man - touch you?”  Ron asked into her neck as he continued to mark it with his mouth.

 

“Because I’m yours.”  She gasped in response, lost in the sensations Ron was creating.

 

Ron withdrew his hand abruptly, “Say it again - louder,” he ordered.

 

Meeting his eyes, she declared firmly, “Because I am yours.”

 

“That’s right, mine.”  He captured her mouth in a plundering kiss, giving her little choice but to acquiesce to his passion.  Trailing tender kisses along her jaw, he whispered “All mine.”

 

“Yes,” she affirmed, throwing her head back and arching into him, “all yours.”

 

Ron suddenly released her hands and wrenched her bra down, exposing her breasts to him.  Bending his face to her chest he murmured, “Mine” before taking her nipple into his mouth, dragging his teeth along the protrusion a little more than usual.

 

Hermione struggled to formulate a complete sentence, “R-Ron ... wait ... Madame Pince ...” 

 

“Is at lunch.” Ron finished for her after releasing her breast with a moist ‘pop.’  “She saw me on my way in and asked me to be sure to lock up - so I did.”  Ron gave her a lopsided smile before he took her neglected breast into his mouth and continued his feast.

 

Hermione shrugged out of her blouse and reached behind her to release her bra, letting it drop to the floor.  Now that her hands were free she was able to let them wander over Ron’s body, reveling in his hard frame, slipping her hand briefly into his trousers to stroke him.  Ron’s mouth began a decent along her naked torso until he fell to his knees before her and wrapped his arms around her.  Nuzzling her stomach with his lightly stubbled cheek he said, “I love you so much Hermione, I’ve missed you ... it’s been unbearable ...” his voice cracked with emotion.

 

Hermione leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss in his beautiful red hair.  “I know, I know ... I feel the same.”

 

Hermione’s legs almost went out from under her when he placed an open mouth kiss on her belly and growled, “I swear I could cum just from the smell of you.”

 

Before she could respond, Ron stood quickly and took her into his arms.  While kissing her passionately, he managed to carry her over to her abandoned study table.  He swept her remaining schoolwork aside and placed her on the table.  Continuing to kiss frantically, Ron tore his shirt over his head and yanked his pants and trousers down to his ankles.  Ron guided Hermione back onto the table.  Pushing her skirt up to her waist he proceeded to rip off her knickers.  Any protest she intended to make regarding her torn clothing was forgotten when he wrapped her legs around him and abruptly thrust into her.

 

“So good ... so fucking good.”  He quickly set the perfect rhythm, pounding into her with the force of a man possessed.

 

Hermione hands scrambled to find purchase on the table top, finally reaching over her head to grasp the table’s edge.  The power of Ron’s thrusts caused her breasts to bob wildly, a sight Ron obviously enjoyed, “Damn, I love to watch your tits bounce like that while I fuck you!”

 

The sight finally became too much for Ron and he slowed his rhythm so he could lean forward and capture a bobbing breast with his mouth; he reached between them and rubbed his thumb on her swollen clit as he did so.  The combined sensations of Ron’s wicked mouth, calloused thumb and thrusting pelvis quickly overcame Hermione and her body shuddered as the climax that had been building since Ron entered the library was finally achieved.

 

Once she had recovered from her release, Ron stood and moving her legs from around his waist to over his shoulders, he resumed his earlier frantic pace, all the while muttering endearments and praise.

 

The change is position caused Hermione to call out, “Yes!  Right there ... so good!”

 

“That’s right ... I know just what you like ... prim and proper my arse ... I know how you like it ... I know what you need ...”

 

Hermione’s eyes were clenched shut as she thrashed her head back and forth, whimpering Ron’s name as she felt another orgasm approaching.

 

 “Let me here you scream my name ... only my name.”

 

“Yes, Ron ... only you, always you ... Ron!”  she yelled as she came.

 

“Look at me Hermione.”  She was too far gone to heed his request, so he repeated it, “Look at me!”  He reached down and grabbed her jaw, just below her chin, “Look. At Me.”  Her eyes grew wide, not with fear but with desire and awe.  He growled out her name as he came deep inside her.

 

His voice was calm and forceful when he spoke, “Nobody fucks you but me,” before he collapsed on her.  He nestled his face into her neck as he tried to steady his breathing while Hermione lightly ran her hands over his back and through his hair.

 

After a few moments he pushed himself up to meet her eyes.  “Hi,” he said almost shyly.

 

“Hi yourself” she said with a grin.

 

“So, um, you know ... uh ... how was that?  Is that what you wanted?” he asked as his ears began to burn.

 

“Mm-hmm, perfect.”  She purred, rubbing her cheek against his.

 

“Not too much? Not too, I don’t know ... forceful?  I wasn’t sure ...” he trailed off.

 

“Ron, it was just as I always imagined, just as I fantasized,” she reassured him.  “I love you,”  She gave him a gentle yet passionate kiss, “Thank you.”

 

“Merlin Hermione, I should be the one thanking you.  I can’t believe my stupid jealousies   turn you on like that ... that you have fantasies about it.”

 

“What can I say, I like it when you let your passion get the best of you ... and me.”  She said with a cheeky smile.  “I suppose we should get dressed, Harry and Ginny will be worried, we should go meet them.  Plus, Madame Pince will be back soon.”  

 

“Yeah, we should get out of here, but ... uh ... we don’t have to meet Harry and Ginny.” Ron said as he found his wand and waved it to clean them.  He gave Hermione a sheepish smile as he repaired her knickers.

 

“We don’t?” she asked as she shimmied into her underpants.

 

“Well, no.  I’m sure they want to be alone _and_ I’m sure they think we’re having a blazing row right now anyway, so ...”

 

“So ... what do you suggest we do instead?”

 

“I’m glad you asked ...” Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, rubbing his hands over her still naked back.

 

“I’m sure you are.” She reached up to place kisses along his jaw.

 

“I figure the Quidditch changing tent is empty right about now.”  He waggled his eyebrows and flashed her his sexiest smirk.

 

“Okay, I’ll meet you there.” She said without hesitation, giving him a chaste peck as she turned to locate her clothes.

 

“Meet me?” 

 

“Yes, I need to go change into my uniform first.  That is your fantasy, isn’t it” she asked looking over she shoulder at him expectantly.

 

“Damn, I love you woman!”  Ron practically leapt with glee as he headed out of the library.


End file.
